


I want to chew the steak

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: Amazing X-men衍生短篇





	

Logan一直以來都不是那個會說什麼甜言蜜語的人，即使他在一段親密關係裡面，同時他也不會有什麼特別貼心溫暖的小動作。Kurt才是會那麼做的那一個。他會為了Logan在冰箱裡面塞他不怎麼喝的啤酒，在採購的時候多補充對方愛吃的肉類食品，甚至會替Logan整理衣服、床單。Kurt說那是隨手之勞，但Logan知道這個隨手是因為自己曾經說過他喜歡這個牌子的清潔劑的味道。

Logan不太是那種早起的類型，特別是結束任務之後的隔天，他通常是會懶洋洋地睡到自然醒，而不是像Kurt或是學校裡的學生一樣早早就起床。只是當Logan一想到Kurt接下來要出一個長期的潛伏任務而離開學校，他就不太想把那些時間就這麼睡掉。  
他對於Kurt死而復生這件事情的真實感還是不夠。

　　「我沒有料想到你會早起，等我一下。」

Kurt放下了手上的馬克杯，餐桌這這時候只有早起的他跟Logan而已，所以他自然不過地在經過對方的時候彎下腰，帶著咖啡和牛奶味道的嘴唇掃過Logan的太陽穴。

　　「What do you want?」

Logan知道Kurt是在問早餐自己想吃什麼，他也明白這種類似調情的問法不是Kurt有意為之，只能算是對方的習慣。或許是因為Kurt在這麼問他的時候表情裡帶著無論對方提了什麼都可以做到的縱容，而Logan也許因為早起所以也沒有控制住自己的嘴。他就真的說了他最想要的。

　　「I want you to stay.」

　　「好吧，這有一點難度。」

Kurt愣了一下，同樣意識到自己真的說出口的Logan比前者更不知所措了一點。那句話沒有什麼好解釋的，Logan覺得無論是要要把話收回去或是任何否定的講法都很怪，因為他真的希望Kurt留下。當然不是指留在學校不要出任務那種狹隘的意思，而是他無比的希望Kurt可以活著留在自己身邊。Kurt對於復生的代價有些閃爍其詞，Logan試了幾次也沒有問出個所以然，因此藏在他的腦裡總是恐懼著Kurt隨著可能再次死去。

　　「你先吃這些吧。」

Kurt替Logan倒了黑咖啡，一旁準備了一碗馬鈴薯雞蛋沙拉。只有冷食讓Logan有些不習慣但地哼了一聲，倒也不是他想挑剔什麼。不過Kurt似乎也有感受到他的情緒，趕緊又把剛烤好的吐司補上。

　　「先等一下，再給我一點時間。」

Kurt拋下這句話就砰的一聲消失了。

Logan不曉得Kurt要去做什麼，但他還真的安分地吃起眼前的食物。Logan抓不准Kurt到底離開了多久，按照他進食的速度來判斷應該沒有太久，但是他沒有戴著錶，餐桌附近也沒有時鐘，而如果從Logan的主觀感覺判斷的話他當然是覺得Kurt去了太久。Logan不由自主地想到了Hank曾經說過時間是一個相對的概念。

又是砰的一聲，Kurt回到了廚房。不過他沒有回到Logan身旁而是到爐子前把平底鍋又熱了起來。空氣中不久就傳出陣陣的香味。

Kurt用白色的盤子把一塊煎到三分熟的牛排端到了Logan面前。Logan愣了幾秒才意識到Kurt是聽錯了他的話，這讓他忍不住笑了起來，他的確不是會說那種話的人，也難怪Kurt會直接聽成另一個意思。

　　「怎麼了?」  
　　「沒事，我只是稍微想了一下一大早你從哪裡弄到牛排的。」  
　　「我不會告訴你的。」

Kurt有些頑皮地也笑了起來。

Logan知道自己不是那種會有什麼親密舉動的人，但他還是用刀叉把牛排切了小塊，送到了Kurt嘴裡。他們一邊閒聊，一邊一人一口地分掉了那塊大概8盎司的牛排，全程都是Logan切好用叉子餵給Kurt的。

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我記得我開心地把這個腦洞分享給我老弟的時候，他認真地告訴情況應該是反過來，狼叔真的想吃肉但是Kurt聽成另外一個意思。  
> 瞬間連我都被說服了....不管把我的浪漫還我!!!


End file.
